


Truth or Dare

by RowdyHoltzy



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyHoltzy/pseuds/RowdyHoltzy
Summary: The last chapter left me with writer's block, so I ended up writing this instead, which takes place after they've gotten together. I wanted to focus more on their relationship and show how they would care for each other...I'm not sure if any trigger warnings should apply to the first part, so if you think any do please let me know and I'll add them here.





	1. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend

 "What on earth...?"

The entire floor of the West Fountain bank vault is _glittering_. It crunches under my boots. Are those...?

"It's so beautiful isn't it?!"

She's lying on the floor, making a kind of snow angel. On a floor covered in diamonds.

"You know these are worthless? It's true. The diamond industry makes them seem sooo rare so they can charge a gazillionty dollars for them but really diamonds are everywhere." She scoops up a handful and lets them slip through her fingers onto the floor. "It's a brilliant idea. Someone should do that with dandelions." She looks at me "You should do that."

"You broke into a bank to steal diamonds that are worthless?"

She laughs loudly "Oh no! We broke in to steal secrets and cash. _I_ want the secrets and _he_ wants the cash..." She tilts her head as she begins to sing "Jack sprat could eat no fat-"

"Where is he?!"

She shrugs. "On an errand." She bolts upright, holding a small pink and gold snow globe "DID YOU KNOW?!" Her tone suddenly softens, like a child telling a story "This belonged to her grandmother?"

"Whose grandmother?"

Her eyes widen and she throws her hands up in the air "I! DON'T! KNOW!" She points her finger at me and "But. She knows."

"ENOUGH! I am Diana, of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta. In the name of all that is good, you will stop this madness"

She laughs again. "I like you!" she squeals "You're much more fun than-" she crosses her arms, lowering her voice to a growl and shaking her head, making her pigtails swish back and forth, "Mister Serious Face Grumpy Pants"

I unfurl my lasso, swirling it around her and pulling her close.

"Oooh that tingles!" Her eyes sparkle.

"When is he coming back?"

"Soon"

"When?" I tighten the lasso.

"Mmm I like this" she purrs. "Cozy."

"When?!"

"Very soon"

"WHEN?!" I pull it tighter.

She lunges at me, kissing me. Deeply. I pull back in shock, dropping the lasso.

"Sorry! My ride's here!" She runs past me, jumping into the sleek black car now burning rubber outside.

My heart already beating loudly in my ears, I sprint after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter left me with writer's block, so I ended up writing this instead, which takes place after they've gotten together. I wanted to focus more on their relationship and show how they would care for each other...
> 
> I'm not sure if any trigger warnings should apply to the first part, so if you think any do please let me know and I'll add them here.

"Shhhh... Stop" I groggily whisper.

Her lilting giggles pierce the nighttime quiet. I love the sound of Harley's laughter, but not when it's waking me up.

Instead of fading it gets louder.

"Harley, go on the couch if you gotta laugh" I grab her arm. Her skin feels clammy. Adrenaline jars me awake and I bolt upright.

"What happened?"

Her eyes still closed, her giggles rolling into full-blown laughter. She turns away from me and sighs. Her shoulders start to shake.

"Honey, what's going on?"

She starts to laugh again but it sounds different. She takes a gasping breath and I realize she's sobbing. I scoop her up, holding her head against my chest.

For all my strength, I'm still powerless against her memories.

"He's gone." I try to soothe her. "You're here. You're safe." I softly kiss the top of her head as her tears flow in rivers down my chest.

My hands have never felt so useless. Her pain is so tangible but I can't touch it. I can't crush it, reduce it to meaningless dust. I can't fight it.

I reach into the bedside table to grab an ice-pack. I squeeze the middle to activate it but in my futile frustration I squeeze too hard and it bursts. I toss it aside and grab another one. Much more careful now, I feel the coolness spreading and immediately hold it against the back of her neck. Her sobs turn into a shuddering sigh.

"You are here." I repeat. "With me. You are safe."

Her left hand squeezes my arm and I instinctively flex. She sighs again.

"Showoff" she whispers.

I smile and flex both arms, making her giggle. A real giggle. But I still feel warm tears rolling down my chest.

"Are you ready to lie back down?"

She nods.

I put down the ice pack, lie down on my back and slide her on top of me. She looks up to kiss me, sliding her hand down.

"Stop" I grab her hand. I've learned this is another default response to her nightmares, using sex as a distraction.

She screams, grabbing my wrists and holding them tight against the bed. I relax my arms completely.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

Her grip weakens. She slides off of me, curling into herself. I start to get up but she grabs my arm.

"I was going to get the-"

"Don't."

I lay back down next to her, pulling her in tight. "Music?" I ask. She shakes her head.

I hate playing catch-up with haunted memories.

She grabs my hand and squeezes tight. I gently squeeze back. I feel her breathing slow.

"I'm sorry" she whispers.

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry I'm so broken"

"No. That's not true. You are not broken. You were never broken. You're too strong. You're still here. You are here right now."

Her grip on my arm tightens as she nods her head.

"You are not broken. You are a fighter"

She rolls over to face me, wrapping her arms around my chest and sliding her legs between mine. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I am here." Her soft voice cracks.

"You are here" I repeat.

She nestles her head underneath my chin.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you more." She kisses my collarbone. I smile.

Together we fade back into sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I close the door, exhausted. Covered in grit and blood. None of it mine of course.

"Didi!!! Come look at this!!"

But instead of waiting for me, Harley bursts out of the bedroom, holding her laptop.

"Catch!" She throws it at me and it lands in my left hand.

"Babe, I'm so tired-"

"Catch!" she yells again, taking a running leap onto me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, she pulls me into a kiss. My thoughts dissolve into a soft haze.

"I'm glad you're home"

"Me too"

She opens up the laptop, showing me a video of a baby sloth being fed blueberries. The purple juice is staining her fur and her eyes are closed in pure bliss.

Before I know it, my cheeks are hurting from smiling.

She kisses my cheek. "Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She puts the computer down and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the bathroom.

"We're gonna get you cleeeeeeeean" she sings. I laugh, the tightness in my adrenalized muscles starting to fade.

She always knows how to make me feel lighter.


End file.
